


Терапия

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: — Моего согласия, я так понимаю, никто не собирается спрашивать?— Ну конечно же… нет, — Тесла расплылся в широкой улыбке.Уилл тяжело вздохнул и закрыл лицо ладонями. Как же, черт возьми, нестерпимо захотелось снова ударить Теслу. Просто так, для профилактики.





	Терапия

— У тебя же не будет с этим проблем, Уилл? — Магнус смотрела на него почти виновато.  
И ключевое слово было «почти».  
В ее взгляде промелькнуло что-то еще, что Уилл не смог определить. Да и не особо пытался.  
— Никаких, — заверил он, не глядя на нее и внезапно найдя невероятно привлекательным странный цветок на подоконнике, название которого он все никак не мог не то, что запомнить, а даже выговорить.  
— Рада это слышать, — уголки ее губ дернулись в слабом подобии улыбки. — Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты встретил его и провел в мой кабинет.  
Уилл хотел было возразить, но потом вспомнил, что буквально несколько секунд назад сам же сказал — для него это не будет проблемой.  
На нее он тоже злился. И все еще не простил. Но это было его место и никакой другой жизни Уилл просто не мог себе представить.

— Никаких проблем, — повторял он вполголоса себе под нос, а внутри клокотало желание при встрече врезать как следует и вытрясти душу.  
Действительно, подумаешь, всего лишь Никола Тесла, который — теперь уже бывший любовник? — врет как дышит, лелеет планы по возрождению своей расы, и с невероятной частотой выдумывает, как бы поизящнее захватить мир, станет теперь полноправным жильцом Нового Убежища.  
Ничего особенного.  
Всего лишь один ненормальный ученый, которому попросту плевать на окружающих и которого Уиллу нестерпимо хотелось поколотить.  
Хотя осторожность Магнус не была лишена смысла. Ведь здесь столько соблазнительных темных и неиспользуемых коридоров, где можно запрятать машину Судного Дня, или — случайно так, — открыть портал в другое измерение. Ну или вызвать Ктулху, в конце концов. Тоже случайно. С Теслы станется.  
Каким был эгоистом, таким и остался. Во всех смыслах.

— Что в контейнере? — Уилл встал на пути у Теслы, не давая тому пройти в прилегающий к Новому Убежищу сад.  
— Где твои манеры, Уильям? Я тоже безумно рад тебя видеть, — Тесла улыбнулся. — Просто чтобы не терять наше драгоценное время, скажу сразу — Хелен в курсе, сама попросила меня привезти это, а вот что в нем — не твоего ума дело.  
Уилл передернул плечами. Как всегда, сплошные секреты. Но он был слишком зол, чтобы продолжать поддерживать разговор.

— Ты понюхал мои волосы? — Уилл отшатнулся от Теслы, но пространство лифта едва ли позволяло сделать это нормально.  
— М-м-м-м, — протянул Теслы, чуть сморщившись, но не переставая при этом улыбаться. — Просто чудесный и завораживающий запах канализации. С учетом того, что Хелен не озаботилась нормальными входами в Убежище и это не стоит у нее в первоочередных планах, то мне, видимо, остается только смириться с тем, что в постели от тебя будет нести, как...  
— Можешь не волноваться, мириться с этим не придется, — Уилл дернулся, останавливая протянутую к нему руку Теслы, который, как ни странно, но выглядел, как всегда, идеально.  
Чертов засранец.  
Наверное, знал, что его ждет и не иначе как запасной костюм с туфлями прихватил. Иначе Уилл не представлял, как тот прошел, не заляпавшись. Разве что по стенам или потолку прополз.  
— Рад слышать, потому что…  
— Не придется, потому что тебе там больше не рады, — перебил его Уилл и почти облегченно выдохнул, когда лифт бесшумно остановился и открылся.  
До кабинета Магнус было рукой подать.  
— Дальше, думаю, сам дойдешь без происшествий, — он бесцеремонно вытолкнул Теслу и нажал кнопку первого этажа.

Казалось, запах гари до сих пор преследовал его. И только усилился, когда дверной замок заскрежетал и в спальню вошел Тесла, прикрыл дверь и привалился к стене, засунув руки в карманы брюк.  
— Ты на что-то обиделся, Уильям?  
Неизменная усмешка, которую так и хотелось стереть с его лица. Кулаками. Вцепиться в волосы и приложить обо все имеющиеся в комнате поверхности. Приложить лицом, разумеется.  
А потом оттрахать. Просто чтобы перебить наконец этот чертов запах потом и интимными выделениями. И избавиться от мерзкого привкуса пепла, тяжело перекатывающегося на языке, убив его металлическим вкусом крови из непременно прокушенной губы. Замаскировать все еще стоящий в ушах треск пламени громкими стонами и неприличными шлепками кожи о кожу.  
— Обиделся?! — Уилл завелся меньше, чем с пол оборота. — Твою мать… ОБИДЕЛСЯ?!  
Он набрал воздух в грудь, чтобы проораться, но так и не сделал этого и со свистом выдохнул.  
— Ну конечно, вряд ли ты хотя бы представить себе можешь, какие это невероятно охуенные, просто, блядь, бесценные впечатления — смотреть как… как всю твою жизнь жадно пожирает огонь, унося ее, а также возможное будущее, вместе с дымом в ночное небо. А потом ходить по пепелищу, чтобы… Мне пришлось опознавать ваши «тела», придурок!  
Да, Эдисону доставило какое-то особо извращенное удовольствие заставить Уилла смотреть на обгоревшие до костей тела, в которых невозможно было признать человеку ли они вообще принадлежат.  
Магнус постаралась. Ох, как постаралась. Так, что хотелось просто придушить обоих. Ну и Генри до кучи, потому что тоже оказался тем еще поганцем, у которого был только один ответ: «Чувак, ну ты же понимаешь, что времени просто не было, пока разгребали последствия?».  
Подушка, описав плавную дугу, врезалась в стену рядом с плечом Теслы и упала на ковер.  
— Ах, вот в чем дело, — тихо, будто сам себе сказал Тесла и… улыбнулся. — Ты испугался.  
— Уж точно не за твою тощую задницу, — прошипел Уилл. — Съеби.  
— Эй, не выражаться! — и непонятно было, что больше его задело: слова про задницу или же грубый посыл. — Она пыталась тебя защитить…  
— В задницу такую защиту. А ты иди нахуй.  
Он успел заметить только невероятно быстрое движение, а в следующее мгновение оказался буквально вжат в постель навалившимся на него Теслой. Его рука сжала через ткань джинсов член Уилла.  
— Что так смотришь? Исполняю твою просьбу, — ухмыльнулся Тесла. — И почему мне кажется, — глаза его сузились, зрачки расширились, заполняя почти всю радужку, и потемнели, — что с Хелен ты так не разговаривал?  
Уилл вцепился в плечи Теслы и сжал так сильно, как только мог. Как ни странно, но ему позволили одним движением поменять их позиции, и Уилл, оказавшись сверху, сделал то, что давно уже хотел — сначала с силой съездил кулаком по челюсти, а потом сжал руки на его горле.  
— Ты мог, — прошипел он, сдавливая сильнее, — хотя бы раз… Хотя бы, мать твою, один раз, подумать о других?! И намекнуть на ее планы!  
Тесла с невыносимым спокойствием смотрел на него, даже, засранец, заложил руки за голову и ухмылялся.  
— Не за тебя, — Уилл отпустил его и уткнулся лбом ему в грудь. — Не за тебя, придурок ты бессмертный…  
Он невольно втянул носом воздух. Удивительное дело, но Теслы, кажется, не коснулся мерзкий запах канализации. Словно к нему в принципе не могло прилипнуть ничего лишнего. Чувствовались только химикаты, металл, дорогой парфюм, неизменное вино, а еще почему-то порох и запашок подгоревших волос.  
И — Уилл не стал себе врать, — этого всего ему чертовски не хватало.  
— Это неправильно, — Уилл попытался отстраниться, когда Тесла приподнял его голову и потянулся за поцелуем.  
— С чего бы вдруг? — Тесла изогнул бровь. — Раньше тебя вроде бы меньше всего беспокоила моральная сторона подобных отношений.  
Уилл скатился с него и, вяло взмахнув рукой, сказал:  
— Я не собираюсь… вы же с Магнус теперь вроде как…  
— Ах, это, — рассмеялся Тесла и коснулся подола рубашки Уилла, приподнимая и касаясь пальцами оголенной кожи. — Надеюсь, тебя это не шокирует, но мы разговаривали насчет тебя, Уильям, и… Хелен не против.  
— Ну охренеть можно, — нервно усмехнулся Уилл. — Двое любовников обсуждают, можно ли одному из них трахаться еще с кем-то.  
— Вообще-то разговор был немного на другую тему, но… — Тесла, повалив Уилла, задрал рубашку и проложил дорожку из поцелуев от пупка до соска. — Но об этом чуть позже, а сейчас… — он шумно вдохнул и продолжил: — Эти запахи новых абнормалов и невыносимо сладких растений… мне даже не особо придется привыкать, — хмыкнул он. — Потому что пахнете вы практически одинаково. Разве что от тебя чуть сильнее несет канализацией. Но это мелочи…  
Уилл охнул и выгнулся, когда Тесла слегка прикусил его сосок, а потом начал обводить его языком.  
— Кажется, я никогда не говорил, — почти промурлыкал он, поднимаясь, чтобы стянуть с Уилла джинсы, — почему именно ты, Уильям, — штаны улетели куда-то в угол комнаты и, кажется, что-то снесли по пути. — Потому что ты всегда почему-то напоминал мне ее одними только своими запахами… — Тесла запрокинул Уиллу руки за голову. — И это не могло не сводить с ума.  
Уилл подался бедрами вверх, желая больше прикосновений, чем давал сейчас ему Тесла. И решил, что как-нибудь потом подумает, радоваться ему или грустить, что стал предметом внимания для Теслы только потому что носил тот же букет запахов на себе, что и Магнус. Потому что сейчас Тесла очень постарался, чтобы все посторонние мысли вылетели из головы Уилла как минимум до утра.

Одна мысль почему-то не давала покоя и назойливой мухой зудела в голове. Уилл поерзал и, наконец, решившись, спросил:  
— Так что там… насчет меня? — и в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Теслы пояснил: — Ты сказал, что разговор был на другую тему. С Магнус.  
Он сам не понимал, почему его это так беспокоило. У него были только смутные догадки и не очень хорошие предчувствия.  
Тесла оценивающе посмотрел на Уилла, словно не был уверен, стоит ли говорить ему, но потом все же, почти издевательски, сказал:  
— Только, прошу, не падай с постели. Ménage à trois.  
Уилл замер. Переварил услышанное, и почти спокойно спросил:  
— Моего согласия, я так понимаю, никто не собирается спрашивать?  
— Ну конечно же… нет, — Тесла расплылся в широкой улыбке. — Но только после того, как ты окончательно успокоишься и перестанешь беситься. Думаю, еще несколько… мхм… сеансов подобной терапии, как сегодня, и тебя можно будет даже в люди выпустить.  
Уилл тяжело вздохнул и закрыл лицо ладонями. Как же, черт возьми, нестерпимо захотелось снова ударить Теслу. Просто так, для профилактики.


End file.
